tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Public university
A public university is a that is in or receives significant through a national or subnational government, as opposed to a . Whether a is considered public varies from one country (or region) to another, largely depending on the specific education landscape. Africa Egypt , the prime indigenous model for Egyptian state universities}} In Egypt, was founded in 970 AD as a , making it one of the oldest institutions of higher education in the world, formally becoming a university in 1961. It was followed by a lot of universities opened as public universities in the 20th century such as (1908), (1912), (1928), (1957), (1959), (1963), (1965), (1978), (1989), where tuition fees are totally subsidized by the government. Kenya In Kenya, the Ministry of Education controls all of the public universities. Students are enrolled after completing the 8-4-4 system of education and attaining a mark of C+ or above. Students who meet the criteria determined annually by the Kenya Universities and Colleges Central Placement Service (KUCCPS) receive government sponsorship, as part of their university or college fee is catered for by the government. They are also eligible for a low interest loan from the Higher Education Loan Board. They are expected to pay back the loan after completing higher education. Nigeria In Nigeria public universities can be established by both the federal government and by state governments. Examples include the , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , South Africa South Africa has 23 public tertiary educational institutions, either categorised as a traditional university or a comprehensive university (providing theoretical and vocational training). Prominent public South African universities include the , , , , , , , , and the . Tunisia In Tunisia, the controls all of the public universities. For some universities, the ministry of higher education coordinates with other ministries like: the Ministry of Public health or the . Admission in a public university in Tunisia is assured after successfully succeeding in the : Students are classified according to a Formula score based on their results in the Baccalaureate. Then, the students make a wishlist with the universities they want to attend on a state website dedicated for orientation. Thus, the high-ranking-students get priority to choose. examples of Tunisian public universities: * , * , * , * , Tunis * , Tunis * Université Tunis Carthage * , * , * , * , * , * , * , Asia Bangladesh in , }} There are 40 public universities in . The universities do not deal directly with the government, but with the , which in turn deals with the government. Recently many private universities are established under the Private University Act of 1992. Brunei Almost all universities in Brunei are public universities. These are major universities in Brunei: * * * China In mainland China, nearly all universities and research institutions are public and currently, all important and significant centers for higher education in the country are publicly administered. The public universities are usually run by the governments; there are also circumstances where the governments administer the universities. Some public universities are , which are directly administered by the . Private undergraduate colleges do exist, which are mostly vocational colleges sponsored by private enterprises. The majority of such universities are not entitled to award bachelor's degrees. Public universities usually enjoy higher reputation domestically. Hong Kong Eight institutions are funded by the . The also receives funding from the . The is also a public university, but it is largely self-financed. The is the only private institution with the status of a university, but it also receives some financial support from the government since it was granted university status. India In India, most universities and nearly all research institutions are public. There are some private undergraduate colleges, mostly engineering schools, but a majority of these are affiliated to public universities. Some of these private schools are also partially aided by the national or state governments. India also has an "open" public university, the (IGNOU), which mostly offers distance education, and in terms of the number of enrolled students is now the largest university in the world with over 4 million students. Indonesia , one of Indonesia's prominent public universities.}} There are public and private educational institutes in Indonesia. The government (Ministry of Research, Technology, and Higher Education) provide public universities, institutes, high schools and academies in each province. The private educational institution usually provided by religious organizations, public organizations, and some big companies. Iran Some of Iran's prestigious universities are public. State-run universities are highly selective. Israel There are nine official universities in . In addition, there are a few dozen colleges and other institutes of higher learning, as well as about a dozen foreign university extensions. All are academically supervised by the (CHEI). The main difference between a university and a college in Israel is that only a university can issue degrees. Theoretically, a college can apply to the CHEI to upgrade its status to university. Japan In Japan, public universities are universities that are not but are run by local governments, either prefectural or municipal. According to the , public universities have "provided an opportunity for higher education in a region and served the central role of intellectual and cultural base for the local community in the region", and are "expected to contribute to social, economical and cultural development in the region"; this contrasts to research-oriented aspects of national universities. As of 2010, there were 95 public universities, compared to 86 and 597 private universities, and 127,872 students attended the schools. The number of the public universities has increased sharply in recent years; in 1980 there were only 34 public universities and in 1993 there were 46. Since July 2003 when the was put into effect, public universities have been allowed to be incorporated. The average tuition in public universities for 2007 fiscal year was 536,238 yen, the average entrance fee 399,351 yen and the average application fee 17,095 yen. Kyrgyzstan , the public university in , is the public higher education institution which offers associate degrees, undergraduate degrees, and graduate and post graduate degrees. Macau is the only public university in . Also, the and are the public educational institute which can offer undergraduate education. Malaysia There are 20 public universities in Malaysia, which are funded by the government but governed as self-managed institutions. Nepal is the first public university of . The university runs various programs in a wide number of academic disciplines. It operates through six different schools, and also provides affiliation to various colleges across the country. is also a public university founded by a government act in 1991. Due to high fee and single person's administration, many people think that this university is a private university, but it is not. The university offers new and demanding subjects especially in the field of science and technology through different schools. Another government-funded school is . It was established in 1997 under the Pokhara University Act. Pokhara University, a non-profit autonomous institution, is financed by the government of Nepal. Pokhara University is affiliated with around 58 colleges for bachelor's, master's and M.Phil. degree programs. Pokhara University has gained popularity in recent years. It has relations already established with 42 national and international universities. Pakistan .}} .}} In , universities receive guidance and recognition by the (HEC) (formerly the University Grants Commission (Pakistan)). There are around 107 public and 76 private universities in . is the biggest public university followed by . Philippines Universities and colleges in the Philippines are controlled and managed by the , especially the . There are more than 500 government-run higher education institutions, of which 436 are state colleges and universities, including satellite campuses, 31 local colleges and universities, and a handful of community colleges. In 2008, through Republic Act 9500, the University of the Philippines was bestowed as the National University to distinguish it from all other state universities and colleges. Aside from the University of the Philippines, there are other notable state colleges and universities within the archipelago. These include the , , , and . In 2008, state colleges and universities have a 26.2-billion budget, out of which 19.4 billion will be funded by direct subsidies. Singapore * * * * * * South Korea In , most of public universities are . Only is a municipal university. Sri Lanka In only fifteen universities are public universities, with most funded by government via the which handles undergraduate placements and staff appointments. Therefore, these are not independent institutions. In recent years large numbers of private institutions have opened islandwide, Syria * * * * * * * * * Taiwan has more than 150 universities (two-thirds were established after the 1980s), while only a third of them are public universities. Tuition fees at public universities are less than half those of private universities because the Taiwan government puts more funding to the public universities. Additionally, there are ten public universities (established before the 1980s) which are more accredited and more prestigious in Taiwan and the majority of top-ranking schools are public. Therefore, most students choose public universities for their tertiary education. Thailand Currently, Thailand has 24 public universities. In the late 19th century, there was a high demand for professional talents in the central government of . Siam was an aftermath of King Rama V's bureaucratic reforms, which aimed to transform the feudal Thai society into a modernized state. In 1899, the King founded the School for Training of Civil Officials (Thai: โรงเรียนสำหรับฝึกหัดวิชาข้าราชการฝ่ายพลเรือน) near the northern gate of the Royal Palace. Those who graduated from the School would become royal pages. Being royal pages, he must learn how to administrate organization by working closely with the King, which is a traditional way of entrance to the Siamese bureaucracy. After being royal pages, he would then served in the Mahattai Ministry or other government ministries. Europe Austria Most of the universities are public. The tuition fees are also regulated by the state and are the same for all public universities. Except for some studies, notably medicine, everybody who passes the "Matura" exam to attend university has the right to attend any public university. Overrun subjects will introduce entrance exams that students have to pass in the first year or prior to starting the degree. Especially scientific subjects such as biology, chemistry and physics will have difficult exams in the first year of studies which introduce a certain barrier. Students have to create their own timetables following the curriculum they choose. The universities provide options to combine studies and follow individually adjusted curricula, but the organisation is obliged to the student and administration involved is high. Private universities have existed since 1999 but are considered easier than public universities and thus hold less esteem. Croatia Most universities are public and run by the state. Academically well-performing students pay only administrative fees (less than €100 per year). Only those who fail multiple classes in a year, and have to retake them, pay a partial or full tuition fee. Denmark Almost all universities are public and are held in higher esteem than their private counterparts. Attending university is free in Denmark. Finland All universities are public and free of charge. France Most higher education organizations ( and ) are public and charge very low tuition fees (around €400 per year). Major exceptions are business schools such as . Article L731-14 of the "Code de l'éducation" states that "Private higher education establishments can in no case take the title of "university"". But many private institutions such as the , use "university" as their marketing name. Germany Most higher education institutions are public and operated by the and all professors are public servants. In general, public universities are held in higher esteem than their private counterparts. From 1972 through 1998, public universities were free of tuition fees; since then, however, some states have adopted low tuition fees. Greece In according to its Constitution all are universities which comprise universities, technical universities (polytechnic universities), formerly technological educational institutes (TEIs) (1982–2019) or institute of technology, and specialist HEIs. Higher Education Institutions (HEIs) undergraduate programmes are government funding have free education which can be attended free, without any payment of tuition fee. Especially, about 1 out of the 4 (one-fourth of) HEIs postgraduate programmes offered free without tuition fee, and also a 30% percentage of students can be entitled without tuition fee (non fee-paying students) to attend all the statutory tuition fee postgraduate programmes after they be assessed on an individual basis of criteria. The private HEIs (universities, colleges and other type HEIs) cannot be operated in Greece nor considered Greece universities nor recognised as Greece degree-awarding bodies by the Greek government. Ireland In Ireland, nearly all , , and some other third-level institutions are public, and the state pays the cost of educating its undergraduates. There are a few private institutions of higher learning, for example the but none of them have university status and they are highly specialised. Italy Almost all the universities are public, but they enjoy de jure institutional autonomy (limited by the state in practice, like in Greece). The majority of the funds came from the state and, therefore, students pay quite low tuition fees, decided by each university and related mainly to the student's family wealth, to the course and to the student's performances in the exams. A few scholarships, both at undergraduate and postgraduate level, are also available for the best low-income students. Private funding, even for research, ranges from low to non-existent, compared to most other European countries. The Netherlands Almost all universities are public and are largely funded by the Ministry of Education. Dutch citizens and citizens of other European Union countries who are enrolling for their first Bachelor and/or first Master level degree are subject to an annually adjusted, yearly tuition fee regardless of University or program. The fee was set at 1,951 euros in 2015. Non-European Union students, and students who want to complete a second Bachelor or master's degree pay the 'legal school fee' which should cover the additional costs of the student, which is no longer funded by the government. These fees range between approximately 7,000 (for relatively cheap bachelor programs) and 30,000 euros (for master programs in medicine) a year. All universities are supervised by the Ministry of Education, even the private ones. Norway Almost all universities are public and state funded. Poland Universities are divided into a few categories; private universities which are operated by private citizens, societies or companies, and public universities created by Acts of Parliament. The Government pays all tuition fees, and other costs of students. Most private universities charge tuition fees directly to students, and these institutions are generally held in lower regard than public universities. A small number of private universities do not charge fees, such as , founded in 1918 and property of the of Poland; the Polish Government pays all costs. Portugal There are , a and a . provided by state-run institutions is not free, as a tuition fee must be paid, although being much lower than the tuition fees of the private ones. The highest tuition fee allowed by law in public universities is €856 per year, as of 2019. The public universities include some of the most selective and demanding higher learning institutions in the country, noted for high competitiveness and nationwide reputation. Russia In Russia, about 7.5 million students study in thousands of universities. Serbia A vast majority of students (over 85%) study at public universities that are run by the state. Academically well-performing students pay only administrative fees (less than €100 per year), while those who fail multiple classes in a year, and have to retake them, pay a partial or full tuition fee (ranging from €500 to €2000 per year for full tuition fee, depending on which faculty). Private universities have existed since 1989 but are considered easier than public universities and thus hold less esteem. Spain There are a total of 74 universities. Most of them (52), including the most prestigious ones, are public, and are funded by the in which they are based. As such, university funding may differ (though not significantly) depending on which Spanish region the university is based on. However, the central government establishes by law homogeneous tuition fees for all public universities, and as such university fees are much lower than those of their private counterparts. The highest tuition fee allowed by law was, as of 2010, of 14.97 euros per academic credit, amounting to roughly 840 euros/year for an average 60 credit full-time course; tuition fees in private universities might reach 18,000 euros/year in comparison. Public universities are state-owned but granted a considerable degree of independence when it comes to self-government; they cannot, however, make free use of their assets (i.e., buy and sell assets as a private company would), and are subject to Spanish administrative law as any other public body of the state. In turn, public university administrators, lecturers and professors are granted civil servant status, which serves as a tenure because only under exceptional and very well justified circumstances can a civil servant lose his job under Spanish law. Research funding can be allocated either by the autonomous community or by the central government; in the former case, funding amount and conditions vary greatly from one autonomous community to another. Sweden Most universities are public. is normally free, so there are no tuition fees at any university in Sweden. Turkey For academic year 2016, there are 183 and total in : 118 of them are state universities (five of which are , two of which are , and one of which is university). Turkey's higher learning institutions, governed by Ministry of Higher Education or YOK Ministry, are accepting more and more international students. Of the current 65 private foundation (seven of which are two-year granting institutions). In addition, there is a category called "special" including four and one . United Kingdom , adjacent to the .}} In the UK, all universities are autonomous bodies, legally independent of the state. However, universities and other higher education providers are regulated and universities may be considered public bodies for some purposes. The degree of regulation varies between the countries of the United Kingdom and varies depending on the constitutional form of the university and whether it receives public funding. Historically, the was a true public university from its establishment as an examining board in 1836 to its reconstitution as a more traditional teaching university in 1900. It has been described as "what today would be called a quango", operating out of government premises, staffed by civil servants, and directly accountable to the Treasury for its expenditure. The right to award UK degrees and the right to use the title "university" or "university college" is controlled for all higher education providers. These rights are granted by the for institutions in Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland and by the for institutions in England. The Office for Students can also, with the agreement of parliament, revoke degree-awarding powers for institutions in England. Almost all British universities, including all universities in Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, receive public funding for teaching via block grants from the Office for Students (England), the , the (Northern Ireland) or the . Universities (and other higher education providers) receiving public funding in this manner are treated as public authorities for various purposes, including the public sector equality duty of the and the (the for Scottish institutions), and are "likely to be public bodies for the purpose of the ". Additionally, universities that are incorporated as higher education corporations are regarded as public authorities for some purposes regardless of whether they receive public funding. Acceptance of public funding also brings government regulation of the level of charged for courses. In principle, any university can choose to leave the regulated fees system at any time by not accepting public funding; for most universities (those not incorporated as higher education corporations) this would also remove their status as public authorities. In England, the only jurisdiction in the UK to have non-publicly funded universities, registration as a higher education provider (which is obligatory for universities, whether or not they are publicly funded) requires adherence to public interest governance principles. Additional public interest governance principles apply to providers with degree awarding powers (which includes all universities) and to publicly funded providers. All registered providers in England must also be members of the . Universities that are constituted as civil corporations (Oxford and Cambridge), s (Durham, London, Newcastle, Royal Holloway and the , some of which also have royal charters) or (all other institutions in the university sector before 1992, except the LSE) must, due to their constitutional form, obtain permission from the Privy Council to modify their statutes. This is unrelated to whether or not they receive public funding. Direct government funding for teaching and research has been substantially reduced since 2012, with a study in 2012 indicating that annual government funding for teaching and research would make up just 15 percent of English universities' income by 2015. As of 2014, funding council grants made up 15 to 20 percent of the income of universities as disparate as UCL (18 percent; large research university, 2014 income £1 billion), Durham (17 percent; small research university, 2014 income £300 million) and Hertfordshire (15 percent; teaching focused university, 2014 income £240 million). By 2018, this had fallen to 15 percent at UCL, 11 percent at Durham and 8 percent at Hertfordshire. However currently there are only five fully fledged . Each of the four nations within the UK has responsibility for its own system of funding resident students. Scotland offers free tuition for residents for their first undergraduate degree studied in Scotland (meaning a Scottish student who chooses to study in England receives nothing) with the potential to fund five out of four years (known as "false-start" funding) should a student be required to repeat a year or decide to change course. The Welsh Assembly chose to go the other way and has funding follow the Welsh student, even if they choose to study outside of Wales, however they only cover around two-thirds of tuition costs. England and Northern Ireland both expect students to take out student loans to cover the cost of tuition. Oceania Australia In Australia, there are 38 public universities and 3 private universities. The private universities are , the , and . There is one foreign university with a campus in :, (USA). Adelaide formerly had campuses of (UK) (2007-2010), and (UK) (2010-2017). Some part of Australia's public universities are variously grouped as below: * Some of the are the oldest and prestigious public universities in Australia and include the Universities of , , , , and together with the and . Three were established in the 19th century. * The universities largely grew from the former Institutes of Technology and include , , , the and the . They gained university status in the late 1980s to the early 1990s as a result of the reforms of the then Minister for Employment, Education and Training, . * represent a number of research-intensive institutions, with most being established in the 1960s and 1970s. The group includes , , , , , and . * The is a group of seven universities which come from regional Australia. The group includes , , , the , the , and . * The NUW Alliance is a group of three universities which are located in . The group consists of , , and . New Zealand In New Zealand, all eight universities are public. Public funding is supported by research grants. The oldest ( ) was established in 1869 by . From 1870 to 1961, there was effectively a single university structure - the - with constituent colleges located in , , and . In 1961, the constituent colleges were dissolved into four independent universities by the New Zealand Parliament to become the , , and . This change also established a new university in Hamilton, the . Two associated agricultural colleges - and - subsequently become universities in 1963 and 1990 respectively. An eighth university ( ) was formed in 2000 by an under the Education Act 1989. The Americas Argentina is a public university in Argentina.}} In the , also called "public or state-run universities", is the name used to refer to all those institutions whose creation arose from the enactment of a National Congress Act, except for those whose creation preceded that of the state itself (as is the case of the and the ). They lie as Public Law legal entities and their regular operation funding comes from the national state, pursuant to what is set out on the annual national budget act. National universities hold the largest share of the entire Argentine university system: counting over 80% of the undergraduate population and with campuses stretched throughout to all provinces comprising the national territory, they account for over 50% of the country's scientific research while additionally providing technical assistance to both the public and private sectors. Public universities are absolutely free (no fee is paid during the studies), as is the access to books in the universities' libraries. Buying in bookstores and studying material (such as photocopies of books which are very common) is, however, usually paid for by each student. For low-income students there is a great variety of scholarships. Brazil , in , Brazil''}} In Brazil, there are a few hundred public universities funded by the Federal or State governments, and they include the most renowned universities in the country, such as the , , , , , , and the Federal Institutes. Professors are public servants, most of them tenured and selected by public contests, where international research publications is a major criterion for hiring. Teaching load is usually modest and leaves time for research. In contrast, most private institutions are for-profit enterprises which hire teachers on a per-hour basis and have little research when compared with the public ones, notable exceptions are certain private but non-profit universities, mostly affiliated with religious organizations, such as the of São Paulo and the . Public universities are responsible for granting nearly all the graduate degrees in Brazil, such as doctoral and masters (called in Portuguese, respectively, "doutorado" and "mestrado"). These graduate programs in public universities are also the main source of Brazilian academic research. There are no tuition or entrance fees in public universities (a right established in the Brazilian Federal Constitution), but since they have thousands of applicants every year, only the best students can pass the entrance examinations, being either the (a specific test for each university) or the country-wide . In many universities, there are quotas for students whose secondary (high school) education was made entirely in a public funded school (generally, the quota is 50%), and there are also racial quotas, but usually restricted to students from public high school too. Some universities, like , the largest federal university in Brazil, give extra points in their admission tests instead of quotas. In UFMG a public high school student is granted a 10% bonus over his test grade, if he previously agrees to receive this advantage. Public school students that declare themselves as blacks or "pardos" (mixed race) have a 15% bonus, also if they previously agree to receive race based benefits. In recent years public funded higher education has grown a lot. Since 2005 the Brazilian Government has been offering a limited number of tuition grants to enable poor students to attend private universities. Canada In Canada, education is a responsibility of the individual . Many early universities were privately endowed (e.g. ) or founded by church denominations (e.g. , , , , , , ) but in the 20th century became publicly funded and secular. Provincial governments established the on the model and elsewhere ( , etc.) in the pattern of American state universities. All major Canadian universities are now publicly funded but maintain institutional autonomy, with the ability to decide on admission, tuition and governance. The is an organization of the country's fifteen leading research-intensive universities. Additionally, and the are members of the , along with sixty public and private institutions in the United States. Private universities in Canada are relatively new and mostly exist at the level. Chile In , older, so called "traditional" universities are more prestigious than the ones created after 1980. Even though some of those "traditional" universities are non-profit private entities, they belong to same superior university council called Consejo de Rectores (Council of Chancellors); the Consejo de Rectores runs its own admission system called Prueba de Selección Universitaria or PSU, which is roughly similar to . Even though state run universities are much cheaper than the private ones, they are not tuition free for the students. It is remarkable that Chile spends only 4% in education, compared to the 7% of GDP recommended by the UN for developed nations. And in Chile the financing of higher education, private and public, is contributed by 75% by self-effort of families. The most prestigious universities in Chile are the state run , the private with State contributions , the private with State contributions and the private with state contributions , these four universities admit the largest numbers of high scoring students in the PSU admission test and are responsible for the largest portion of research (with the Universidad de Chile at the top). The non-traditional universities are, the most part, for-profit universities, and, with a few exceptions, don't have the same prestige as the above "traditional" ones. Costa Rica In the , the Universidad Nacional, the Universidad Estatal a Distancia, Universidad Técnica Nacional and the , all public universities, are among the most prestigious institutions, while the UN-sponsored University for Peace and the Business School (with campuses in and Costa Rica) are equally notable. Mexico campus in }} In Mexico, the (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México), sometimes simply known as the "National University of Mexico", was founded in 1910. It is the largest university in the country and one of the largest in the world with over 250,000 students including its system of high schools. By percentage, it contributes the most to the country's academic research and cultural development although there are other significant public institutions such as the , and the federal state-run universities. Peru .}} In , the admission test required to enter national (public) universities requires higher scores. The public opinion sees this from the four century old (the oldest university of the Americas, founded in May 1551), that it has seen as the most respected public education institution in the country. Also many other public universities follow the same rigorous pattern used at San Marcos university, like , the and Federico Villarreal University. United States , Florence, Alabama, an example of teacher colleges expanding into comprehensive public .}} In the United States, most public universities are founded and operated by government entities. States generally charge higher tuition to out-of-state students. The higher fees are based on the theory that students from the state, or much more often their parents, have contributed to subsidizing the university by paying state taxes, while out-of-state students and their parents have not. Every U.S. state has at least one public university to its name and the largest states have more than thirty. This is partly as a result of the 1862 , which gave each eligible state of federal land to sell to finance public institutions offering courses of study in practical fields in addition to the liberal arts. With the help of the , the and the , public universities became even more accessible for women, minorities and lower income applicants. Public universities generally rely on subsidies from their respective . "The historical data for private and public institutions reveal that public institutions have always been more dependent on external support than have private institutions." Recently, state support of public universities has been declining, forcing many public universities to seek private support. The real level of state funding for public higher education has doubled from $30 billion in 1974 to nearly $60 billion in 2000. Meanwhile, the percent of state appropriations for the cost of schooling per student at public university has fallen from 78% in 1974 to 43% in 2000. The increasing use of teaching assistants in public universities is a testament to waning state support. To compensate, some professional graduate programs in law, business, and medicine rely almost solely on private funding. The oldest public universities are the , , and , although the overall oldest university now designated as public is , which was founded by a in 1693 and was originally a private institution. The (1801) is the longest continuously supported public university; (1804) is the oldest public university in continuous operation. was founded in 1801 and has continuously operated, but did not become a public institution until 1806, and has been primarily a two-year institution since 1889. Rutgers, which did not become a public institution until 1945, closed twice prior to 1825. The was chartered in 1794, but did not receive state funds until 1807, and then closed from 1809 to 1820. William & Mary, North Carolina, Georgia, and South Carolina all closed during the , with W&M not reopening until 1888.}} Many U.S. public universities began as and eventually were expanded into comprehensive universities. Examples include UCLA, formerly the southern branch of ; , originally the ; the , formerly ; and , formerly Southwest Missouri State Teachers College. It has never been determined whether the would allow the to establish a federal university system; the only federally chartered public universities that currently exist are the , military-associated educational institutions administered by the , and , which is governed by the . In addition, was the first federally chartered private university in (1815), and was later followed by other colleges and universities in the , including (1864), (1867), and (1893). Historically, many of the prestigious universities in the United States have been private, most notably the . However, some public universities are also highly prestigious and increasingly selective: designated such prestigious public universities . , for instance, is often as a top-ten university in the world and the top public university in the United States. There are a number of public , including the members of the . Puerto Rico , .}} * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** at ** ** at ** * * Footnotes References Category:Education